Que culpa tiene Fatmagul : Años Despues
by Nekochan8314
Summary: Se han preguntado que paso despues que fatmagul ganara su caso, Que han hecho ? Se quedaron en Turquia o se fueron a Australia, Lean para saber, Este mi primer fanfic, Espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1.

Se han preguntado que paso duespues de que fatmagul ganara su caso, Bueno en este fanfic lo sabran, Y si no han visto la serie, Vean la para entenderla. Este mi primer fanfic que escribo

Capitulo 1:

(Narrador) : Han pasado 17 años desde que Fatmagul y Kerim se hayan casado y tenido a su primera hija Enise quien les trajo alegrias en su vida. Despues que se publicara el libro de Fatmagul en todo Turquia, Kerim y su padre el señor farettin, Ebe Nine , Kadir y Rahmi , comencieron a fatmagul a irse a Australia junto con Enise, Asi ellos pudieran tener una vida tranquila. Y fue en Australia donde tuvieron su segundo hijo metmet , durante esos años fatmagul y Kerim nunca le contaron la verdad a sus hijos, No porque tuvieran pena de su historia, pero no querian que sus hijos fueran objecto de burlas o centro de attencion para otras personas, Pero podran evitar la verdad, ? Podran seguir viviendo tranquilos ?

~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 1:

Canberra Australia - 2029

Enise : Omg ! omg ! Yes yes ! Gritaba desde la sala!

Kerim y Fatmagul junto Metmet bajaron rapido de sus habitaciones para ver que tenia Enise ,

Metmet : Enise Que paso , Porque gritas a estas horas del dia,

Enise : Perdon Familia, Es que me emocione porque fui aceptada como estudiante extranjera !!

Gerçekten, tebrik ederim tatlım ( Felicidades Cariño) le dijo su madre , Quien la abrazo ,

Kerim : Ven aqui , Me da gusto ! abrazo su hija, y dinos a que pais vas ir de intercambio

Voy a ir a vivir por un semestre a Estambul ! Dijo enise con una sonrisa!

Narradora: Kerim y fatmagul se miraron uno al otro, Y sonrieron ... pero al mismo tiempo dudaron de dejarla ir, pero antes que kerim hablara..

Te va encantar Estambul ! Vas a poder quedarte con tus abuelos ! Kadir y Ebe nine, dijo Fatmagul abrazandola,

Metmet : Ah no creas que vas a ir sola, yo ire contigo!

Enise : Sabes Que yo soy tu hermana mayor, Creo que se como cuidarme ,

Narradora : Duespues de esa noticia, La familia Ilgaz fueron a desayunar con el papa de kerim y deniz, jen su esposa.

Deniz : Me acuerdo cuando fui a Estambul la primera vez! Es una gran experiencia , Te va facinar,

Enise: Enserio tia! Yo estoy muy emocionada! Mas porque pasare tiempo no solo con Ebe nine, pero vere a murat y elif ! No los he visto desde la navidad.. respondio enise

Narradora Deniz con una sonrisa abrazo a su sobrina, Pero noto que su hermano no estaba contento con la idea.

Kerim : Papa no creo que sea buena idea dejarla ir,

Fathrettin : Hijo tranquilo, No le pasara nada, Es tiempo que visite sus raizes,

Kerim : Si , pero que tal si escucha algo, de la gente,

Narradora: Antes que papa de kerim le respondiera, Fatmagul se acerco hacia ellos con unas tazas de te,

Fatmagul: Kerim... Yo deberia de ser la que estuviera nerviosa de que Enise fuera a Estambul, Pero no lo estoy, Se que Ebe nine, Rahmi, y Kadir la cuidaran.. y que tiene que la gente hable, Yo se que nunca tuve la culpa de esa noche, Y que los criminales estan recibiendo sus castigos.

Narradora: Kerim sonrio a su esposa y entendiendo lo que ella le dijo, de repente Deniz entro a la habitacion y propuso una idea

Deniz : Y porque no van con ellos a Turquia, Asi kerim se queda mas tranquilo y fatmagul tambien pueda cuidarlos .

Narradora : Kerim y fatmagul se vieron a los ojos , y al mismo tiempo decidieron volver a su tierra natal, para que sus hijos aprendieran de sus raizes.


	2. Capitulo 2 Es bueno volver a casa?

Hola !! Gracias por leer mi primera historia y espero que les sigua gustando ~~~

Capitulo 2.

~~~ Estambul Turquia .. Septiembre 16 , 2029

Narradora : Pasaron unas semanas, para que kerim, fatmagul y sus dos tesoros, Viajaran a Estambul .

Enise Metmet : Woww que hermosa la vista desde !!!!

y eso que aun estamos volando , Dijo Kerim abrazando a su querida esposa, quien estaba dormida .

Narradora : Mientras en Aeuropuerto Internacional de Estambul , Kadir junto con ebe Nine y Murat esperaban a que llegara, el vuelo donde venian Kerim y fatmagul .

Murat : Abla Cuando mas se van a tardar,

Ebe nine : Muy pronto cariño , ve a comer algo si quieres,

Narradora : Pero antes que Murat hablara, Kadir les hizo señas que ya estaban aqui, Ebe nine junto Murat, caminaron hacia kadir donde de repente empezaron a salir los pasajeros . Y de esa fila, Ebe nine vio a Enise salir primero junto con Metmet .

Enise, Metmet !! Por aqui ! le gritaron, Hacia su direcion,

Narradora : Contentos corrieron a saludar a sus abuelos y a Murat , quien abrazo muy fuerte a Enise, y de ahi Kerim junto a Fatmagul llegaron a donde estaban todos .

Murat mi niño .. mira que ernorme estas, dijo fatmagul abrazandolo ,

Tia te hemos extrañado muchisimo ! Me alegro que esten aqui , respondio Murat .

Ebe nine : Kerim Me da mucho gusto de volverte a ver cariño, Si hijo nos haces mucha falta, agrego kadir , Abrazandolo

Kerim : Nosotros igual , Los hemos extrañado, oigan y rahmi ,

Murat : Se quedo en el restaurante ayudando a mi mama, junto con Elif, tio ,

Kerim : Me alegro, No puedo esperar de verlos, oyes y cuando me ibas a dar mi abrazo , sonrio Kerim

Narradora : Despues de saludarse, todos fueron a dejar sus maletas hacia la casa donde antes vivian fatmagul y kerim .

Enise Metmet : Que linda casa, Se parace similar a la nuestra en Australia,

Murat : Y eso que no vieron la primera casa donde viviamos antes, Estaba cerca de un rio , yo aun me acuerdo las veces que abi Emre y Eniste Kerim me daban paseos en un pequeño bote..

Enise : Awh ! Murat Necesitas llevarme ahi un dia,

Metmet : Ami tambien, No puedo creer que nuestros papas no nos contaran que vivian cerca de un rio ,

Murat: No pasa nada primo, Fue por un pequeño tiempo, Oigan quieren ir a dar un paseo ,

Enise Metmet: Claro vamos!

Murat : Er Tio, Tia , Puedo llevar a Enise y Metmet a dar un paseo ,

Si pueden! Pero necesitan venir antes de la cena, porque van a venir tu tio rahmi con Elif y su tia mukades, Respondieron fatmagul y kerim , Quienes estaban tomando te junto kadir y ebe nine

Narradora : Gracias graciass ! Son los mejores ! Dijeron el trio, Quienes , Se fueron corriendo hacia el auto de Murat ,

~~~~ Pov de Kerim ~~

Volver a estambul es volver a revivir malos y bellos recuerdos que hicimos Fatmagul y yo, extrañaba estar aqui, Solo espero que nadie recuerde lo que paso, Por el bien de mis hijos,

Fatmagul: Kerim, vas a querer mas te ?

Kerim : Hmm.. Si otro poco gracias ! Amor ,

Ebe nine Kadir : Hijo te quedaste pensando, Sucede algo

Kerim : No , Solo estoy cansando, Por el cambio de vuelo, Dijo tranquilo,

Fatmagul : La verdad Abla, El esta nervioso y preocupado que Enise y Metmet se enteren de todo lo que pasamos por otras personas , Dijo fatmagul pasandole el te a kerim,

Ebe Nine : Kerim no hay nada que temer, tu y fatmagul sean convertido en figuras de motivacion para aquellas personas que han vivido su misma situacion, Se que tienes miedo pero un dia lo iban a escuchar ,

Kadir : Estoy de acuerdo con ebe nine, Ustedes lucharon cada obstaculo para ganar su caso, y aprendieron a sanar , y amarse..

Narradora : Al escuchar esas palabras de Ebe nine y Kadir , Fatmagul y kerim se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron.

Fatmagul Kerim : Tienen razon, Nuestra historia es nuestra, no importe que digan, Nosotros luchamos para tener justicia y comenzar de nuevo.. Es bueno volver a casa ! Sonrieron!


End file.
